Is it time for an adventure?
by TheAsgardianShadowhunter
Summary: In which the Doctor and Clara go on a few adventures to different places. But with danger at every turn, the Doctor has to do what he can to make sure Clara and their unborn child aren't hurt. Also...why does the Doctor have a smiley bowtie? And how will the Doctor and Clara cope with being parents? (Continues from my other two one-shots. Okay so that's it so enjoy! )
1. Where are we going?

**Author's note: Hello again! This time I have decided to do a proper story and not just one-shots. Credit to my friend Whouffle for the planet name "Ixan." She made it up in french class when we were both very bored of revision and that I had no idea of what to call the planet. Enjoy! :)**

**Also, I don't think I will have a updating time for when I am updating because I will be starting a Mortal Instruments story with my friend DellyO. So I'll be working on that too.**

**Disclaimer: Actually I do own Clara and the Doctor-wait no I don't. :(**

**Chapter One - **Where are we going?

Clara Oswald was bored. It was as simple as that. Lately, they haven't been on too many adventures because the Doctor was paranoid that the baby would get hurt. But Clara wasn't that type of person. She didn't want to stay in the TARDIS constantly, she wanted to go on an adventure!

The Doctor, on the otherhand, was happy. He was keeping Clara safe, so nothing would happen to her or the baby. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to them, if - he pushed the thought aside. He didn't want to think about it. But apart from that, he was generally in a good mood. And that's why today, he put on his happy bowtie. (Yes, the Doctor doesn't just have one bowtie, he has loads!) It was one of his favourites. It was black with yellow smiley faces on it. He didn't care whether it was ridiculous or not, he liked it.

"Doctor, I'm bored! Can't we go somewhere?"

The Doctor looked up from the console. "I just think that's a bad idea."

Clara sighed. "Why? Is it...because of the baby?" The Doctor nodded.

"But then you can take us somewhere safe. Right?" Clara asked.

"No where is safe. There will always be danger around the corner."

Clara walked over to the Doctor, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. "Please." She murmured against his lips, before kissing him.

The Doctor pulled away and look at her, a grin was slowly forming on his face. "Oh alright then, where do you want to go?"

Clara smiled. He was so easy to persuade with a kiss.

"Well, there are some places I haven't visited from my '101 places to see' book."

The Doctor frowned. "But that's boring! I mean, all those places are on Earth. We have the whole universe to explore and you want to go to somewhere on Earth?"

Clara thought for a moment. "Well...where do you want to go?"

That got the Doctor thinking. In all of time and space, and he didn't know where he wanted to go. There were so many places the could go to, but in that moment, his mind went blank. He couldn't even think of one place.

"You don't have an answer. Now that is surprising."

"I do have an answer!" The Doctor protested.

"If you do have an answer, where are we going?"

The Doctor said the first place that came to his mind. "Ixan."

"Ixan. Is that actually a place? Or did you just make that up?" Clara asked.

"No, it's a real place!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Then I'll go and get ready."

An hour passed. Well, he thought it was an hour anyway. It felt like it. The Doctor sighed, for what seemed like the millionth time. Where was she? And seriously, why does it take women so long to get ready. I mean, all they have to do is find an outfit, and do their hair and make up, and also find shoes. What's so hard about that? For the Doctor, it will always be a mystery, and he will never know. When he finally decided to find Clara, she appeared.

Clara was wearing a vintage style dress. It had pale pink flowers on the white dress, with pale green vines connecting the flowers together. Her shoes were ballet flats, the exact same colour as the flowers. She was also wearing a black leather jacket, with her hair up in a bun. Her bumping was showing, but it wasn't that big yet.

"You looked beautiful." The Doctor said softly.

"Thank you." She replyed.

"There's just one problem about your outfit."

Clara gave him a 'what do you mean' look. He better not insult her outfit. "And that would be?"

"We are going to Ixan. Those shoes aren't suitable!"

"Why not?"

"Because Ixan is a very foresty place."

Clara sighed. "I'll go get different shoes then." She said before walking off.

"Don't take ages!" He called after her.

Clara was gone for another hour. Now the Doctor was starting to get impatient. Why did it take her so long to get a pair of shoes. It was silly. It was only a pair of shoes. Finally, Clara returned. She gave a little twirl before asking, "Better?"

"Better." The Doctor repeated, with a chuckle.

Clara was curious, she wanted to know more about Ixan. She was excited also, a feeling she hadn't felt in a while. "Tell me more about Ixan."

"Ixan. A foresty place as I mentioned. But you do have to be careful."

Clara frowned. "Why?"

"Because there are two sides to Ixan. There is the good side, where everything is beautiful and nature like, and the sun is always shining, like a huge park. But the bad side, where the sky is always grey, the forest is overgrown, and every creature there has changed to end man-eaters. Except for the tiny insects - they can't really hurt you. Well they can poison you, but-" The Doctor suddenly went quiet, stopping himself before he went any further.

Clara looked at him eagerly. "So my guess is that we are going to the good side then."

"Um, of course. I don't want to put you in the way of danger."

"Then what are waiting for?" Now Clara was really excited.

"Nothing!" The Doctor flicked a few switches on the console before holding a lever.

"Ready Clara?"

"Ready Doctor."

He pulled down the lever, they were off to Ixan.

***shakes head* Oh Doctor, you will never understand women and fashion. **

**Ooooh look, I'm not doing a one-shot this time, but a proper story! You see that review button down there? Yes, that one! Well, press on it, and review this story please. It would mean a lot to me, and there always is that offer of cookies... :3 **

**Bye for now! :)**


	2. Lovely Ixan

**Author's note: Hello again! Thank you for the reviews! :3 Enjoy the story :)**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, well, I know, I don't own the Doctor or Clara.**

**Cocoa Souffle - **I'm glad, and look that's what I'm doing. ^_^

**Madman on a Bus - **Of course I have excellent guidance ;) and yes, here you go. *gives cookies* I might do flashbacks but I am writing a lot at the moment so we will see.

**GabbyAlyssa - **Why thank you! Exactly ;)

**TheAsgardianPrincess - **I know darling, as said, my guidance is excellent! (Haha jokes) Oh alright I promised. *gives more cookies*

**Chapter Two - Lovely Ixan**

_They say that Ixan is __unhabited. They say no living thing lives there. But they are wrong._

_There are two sides. The good side and the bad side. _

_The good side is a lovely place. The sun always shines, there are beautiful huge ponds and the grass is healthy and green._

_The bad side, however, is a different story. Overgrown, and crawling insects and animals that have adapted to be man-eaters._

_That's why they say to never go to that side._

_Because if you end up there, there isn't much of a chance of getting out..._

"We are here!" The Doctor says excitedly, looking over at Clara. She crossed her arms.

"Not bad." She said.

The Doctor frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, for once you didn't crash the TARDIS. I am impressed!"

"I - I don't always crash the TARDIS!" He replied.

"Yes. Yes you do. And what's with the bowtie?" She said, eyeing the bowtie curiously.

"Its my happy bowtie!"

"Your...happy bowtie?"

"Yes!"

"Oh Doctor..."

"What?" He said, slightly confused.

"You have no fashion sense."

"I do!"

"No. You don't."

The Doctor crossed his arms, looking like he was going to have a strop.

Clara, on the other hand, looked like she was going to laugh.

She waves her hand, gesturing the bowtie. "I mean, that is just proof."

The Doctor sighs. "Think what you want."

"Good! I will, and didn't you say that we were here?"

"I did, before we started that ridiculous conversation on my fashion sense." replied the Doctor, with a smile.

"It wasn't ridiculous."

"Are we going to go or not?" The Doctor asked, before they were here any longer.

"Yes yes of course!" Clara replied happily.

The Doctor walks over to the TARDIS doors, before opening one for Clara.

"After you m'lady." says the Doctor.

"Why thank you." Clara said, before walking outside.

Clara stopped the minute she got outside.

"Wow..." She murmured. The view before her was breathtaking.

This must be the good side of Ixan, she thought.

The sky was the brightest blue she had ever seen, there wasn't even one cloud in the sky. The sun was huge, wait a minute, there were two suns! The two suns were shining brightly next to each was incredibly warm, but it was nice. Not too hot. There was so much trees. All big and tall, gathered in little clumps, and the grass the the greenest that she had ever seen grass. And wow - the lake was huge, and clear. With trees all around it.

The Doctor was right. It was like a mini-forest, but a nice one. She dreaded to think what the other side was like.

She turned to the Doctor, with a smile on her face.

"Doctor, this place is amazing!"

"I know. It's nice to come here when you need a nice and quiet place to just...think."

Clara noticed that the Doctor had a basket with him.

"What's that for?" She asked.

"It's a picnic basket!"

"So we could have a picnic?"

"Yes - it's the perfect place!"

Bless the Doctor, Clara thought. It wasn't much of an adventure, but he was trying to be romantic and nice.

At least she wasn't cooped up in the TARDIS anymore. This was much better.

The Doctor held out his arm, which she took.

He led the way, and about five minutes later, they arrived at a big tree with a wooden bench.

Clara's smile got bigger.

Ten minutes later the Doctor had laid out the picnic. And it looked delicious - which reminded Clara that she was awfully hungry.

There was some lovely food. A load of bread, some soft cheese, olives, ham, a selection of sliced meat, non-alcoholic wine, and some strawberries and cream.

He had really outdone himself.

An hour later and the Doctor and Clara were stuffed. They had eaten everything, and they regretted nothing.

"Shall we go for a walk?" The Doctor asked. "Unless you..."

"No, a walk sounds lovely."

The Doctor helped Clara to get up, before they both set off on a path.

Soon, they were engulfed by trees.

Then Clara noticed that the grass was starting to get overgrown, and that there were insects.

"Doctor..."

The Doctor stopped suddenly.

"Oh no."

"What is it?"

"We are on the wrong side of Ixan."

**Thats it! Please review! :P**


	3. Not so perfect Ixan

**Authors note: Oh I'm sorry ;^; I rushed the last chapter a lot. So, to make up for that I will add a flashback at the end. Please enjoy! :3**

**SociallyAwkwardUnicorn – **(I love your username, just saying…) I'm afraid it doesn't, just something I just made up on the spur of the moment – and it's a shame, it would be an awesome bowtie. (Oh, that's not strange!) I'm glad you enjoyed it! ^_^

**Frstbitten – **I know D: and thanks! :)

**TheAsgardianPrincess **– Thanks and wait! Don't go…don't leave me here by myself! :(

**Disclaimer - I don't own the Doctor or Clara. *sad sigh***

**Chapter Three - **Not so perfect Ixan.

Clara turned to face the Doctor.

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

"Turn around." The Doctor said.

"Why?" She said, frowning.

"Because..." The Doctor said, trailing off.

The Doctor was facing the path they had just come from. Or should I say paths.

Clara looked at the two paths.

"I don't remember there being two paths."

"There wasn't."

"Then why are there two paths now?!" As much as Clara wanted to go on an adventure, she didn't want to be stuck in a overgrown forest with man-eater animals while pregnant.

"That's the forest, resetting itself."

"Why would it reset itself?" Clara asked, clearly confused on how a forest could actually do that.

"It wants us to stay here."

"What!" Clara exclaimed, her voice starting to wave an octave higher.

"I mean, we are lost, on the wrong side of Ixan." He replied, starting to pale slightly.

"What does that mean?" Clara said finally, after a pause. She had calmed down, there wasn't much point in panicking. It would only make things worse.

The Doctor didn't know what to say. What did that mean, exactly? He thought. Was it really that bad, Ixan? Maybe it was just rumours; maybe it wasn't so bad.

The Doctor froze, as he heard buzzing, before a slap. He managed to look over at Clara, he had to stay strong for her.

"What was that?" He asked, frowning.

Clara shrugged, before flicking something off her arm.

"I felt a mosquito, that's all."

The Doctor looked at the ground, trying not to look at Clara in the eye.

"Doctor..." She started to say, "Why aren't you looking at me?"

"I...um..." The Doctor wanted to say something, but he just didn't know what.

Clara looked at him, waiting for an answer.

They walked like this for five more minutes; Clara was still looking around carefully to see if there were any animals that would ambush them.

Finally, he answered.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Clara didn't understand. "Why?" She asked.

"Because I got us into this mess. Now we are stuck in a very dangerous place with dangerous man-eater animals and I don't know how we can get back to the TARDIS."

Clara shook her head. "It's not your fault."

"It is Clara."

"Actually, it's my fault."

"What? No! It's not your fault."

Clara nodded before looking at the Doctor.

"It is, because if I hadn't pushed you so much to go on an adventure, we wouldn't be here right now. So technically, it's my fault-"

_SNAP_

The Doctor's eyes widened. "Did you hear that?" He whispered to Clara.

Clara now froze, scared. "Yes." She replied quietly.

_CRUNCH_

The noise was getting closer. Something was behind them. Neither of when wanted to turn around. I mean, if they ignored it, it would go away?

Right? Whatever it was anyway.

No.

They both heard a growl. Both should be running by how, but they were frozen to the spot by fear.

Slowly, the Doctor turned around. He was facing a tiger, it had almond shaped eyes, the eyes being an amber colour, it was mainly orange, but it had many white and black stripes on the body.

Then it snarled. It had a lot of teeth.

A lot.

Very sharp teeth at that.

"Er...Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"What shall we do? With, you know, that."

"What do we always do in this kind of situation Clara?"

"Um...run?"

"Exactly."

"So that's what we are going to do then?"

"Yes."

"When?"

The creature snarled, before taking one step towards them.

"Now."

The creature took another step.

The Doctor took Clara's hand into his own.

_**"RUN!"**_

And then they ran.

All Clara could hear was their footsteps and the creature's footsteps. She didn't know how much longer she could run. She was pregnant, it was harder to run. Her breath was starting was starting to become shallow, and she was slowing down.

The Doctor was starting to realise that Clara was slowing down. He had to get her to safe place. Fast. Slowly, he was pulling her along. He had one glance back at the creature, but it was...

Gone.

The Doctor stopped, and so did Clara.

"W-Why? D-did we s-stop?" Clara said between breaths.

"Because we are not being chased."

Clara turned around. There was nothing there. "Odd." She finally managed to say.

"It's like it has disappeared." He murmured to no one in particular.

"The forest wants us to be scared." Clara said, starting to put together the pieces.

"What?" The Doctor asked, clearly confused.

"It wants us to be scared. I don't think that animal is real. It might be just a projection. The man-eating animals could just be a projection. The paths - the forest wants us to be lost, confused. It wants us to be sorry for walking into here."

"That's brilliant."

Clara smiled.

"But what about that mosquito?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, that was real. I think the insects are real - but not poisonous."

The Doctor nodded.

"You are absolutely amazing Clara Oswald." He said before turning to her and kissing her forehead. "You are truly wonderful."

Clara smiled. She could feel the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Now...it's time to get out of here."

**Finally done with that chapter. I had no idea how I wanted that to go - so I hoped you enjoyed that. And if you did, please review! It will mean a lot to mean and it will encourage me to write more in the future. (whenever that is anyway...) My holidays will be soon and that lasts for around a week so I am determined to read the rest of Clockwork Princess, the first Gallagher Girls book, and write lots of chapters. (if I don't get writers block - I hope I don't) Also for the last chapter being so small and rushed, below is a flashback of the Doctor's and Clara's first kiss and how they finally admitted that they love each other. If I ever do short chapters (under 1000 words) in the future, I will make up by doing a flashback in the second.**

**If I don't keep that promise, message me like: "Tas (that's like officially my new nickname) or Shayla, (I don't mind), seriously you forgot a flashback. Like you should do one or something. KEEP YOUR PROMISE!"**

**And I will shut up now. Enjoy the flashback! :)**

_It was a normal day. Well, I say normal, if you count normal as travelling with a 1000 (a bit over 1000) year old timelord in a blue box that can go anywhere in time and space._

_Today, Clara was wearing a turquoise dress with a black belt, black ballet flats, and her hair was up in bun. She preferred her hair up for some reason. _

_The Doctor said he was taking her out for dinner. He said he wanted to tell her something. She wasn't sure what he was going to say. She hoped he would say one thing. _

_That he was falling in love with her._

_Stupid Clara. Falling in love with the Doctor, she could never be with him. He probably didn't feel the same way. He was probably only taking her out for dinner to be nice._

_Stupid Clara for thinking that. _

_Honestly. _

_Today, the Doctor was wearing a suit. A plain white shirt, with a black suit, and of course, who could forget - a bowtie. A black bowtie to be precise. He was taking Clara out for dinner tonight. He wanted to tell her something important. _

_The problem was that he was falling in love with her. _

_And he wanted to tell her._

_He couldn't keep his feelings from her anymore. _

_He had to tell her. Whether she returned his feelings, or rejected him. _

_Though, the Doctor had a feeling it would be the later._

_He hoped not, but he didn't know. _

_The Doctor could only tell her._

_And wait for her reaction. _

_A while later, the Doctor landed the TARDIS perfectly which usually didn't happen. _

_Clara smiled and she looked at the Doctor. "That's strange." She said._

_"What is?" He replied._

_"You landed the TARDIS perfectly - you didn't crash."_

_"I know. You're right, it is strange."_

_The Doctor offered his arm, which Clara took. _

_He took her to a fancy Italian restaurant. _

_After a delicious dinner of pasta and a lovely dessert of tiramisu accompanied by red wine, Clara was happily full. _

_Walking back with the Doctor, she looked at him. _

_"Well?" She asked him._

_"What?" He asked quizzically. _

_"The reason you took me out for dinner was to tell me something important. Wasn't it?"_

_"Oh, um...yes. That was the reason."_

_"Then, what is it? Or aren't you going to tell me?" _

_The Doctor fell quiet. He nearly chickened out, but he managed to blurt out:_

_"I am. I think I am falling in love with you." He murmured. _

_Clara turned to face him, her eyes widened, her cheeks starting to go red. "S-Say that again."_

_The Doctor started to stuttered, he also going red. _

_He finally did say something, however._

_He turned to face her._

_"Clara Oswin Oswald, I am falling in love with you." The Doctor looked at Clara, looking at her reaction._

_Clara smiled widely. She was so happy. _

_He actually loved her! _

_He said it!_

_She wasn't dreaming - not one bit._

_"Oh Doctor, you don't know how long I have wanted you to say that." She replied. _

_"I'm have tried to stop myself falling in love with you, I have tried so hard. But I couldn't stop. I just kept falling, until I fell in love with you." She continued._

_The Doctor was shocked. He didn't expect her to return his feelings. But she did. She just said it._

_And he couldn't stop grinning. _

_His hand went up to cup her cheek. _

_Clara could feel herself blushing even deeper._

_The Doctor leant in, and so did Clara, until the lips met. _

_And they kissed. Their first kiss together._

_Clara pulled away. _

_"I love you Doctor." She said._

_"I love you too Clara." He replied._


	4. Safe for Now

**Authors note: Hey guys! :D It's me again. This will be a difficult chapter to write as I am also doing French homework so I'm alternating between French and English. (its for a French exchange if it goes ahead.) Also I just finished catching up on The Crimson Horror and The Nightmare in Silver, and they were amazing! **

**Also this could be a terribly short chapter as it is what I think you call a 'filler' chapter. So not much goes on here. (E****hehe...don't kill me please.) **

**Disclaimer: Does anyone actually read these? If they do, I don't own the Doctor and Clara, I wish I do, but I don't. *insert super sad face* **

**GabbyAlyssa - **I'm glad you do. Sometimes I just get an idea and I need to write it down. Then I'm like oh what the hell, I'll update now! Nooooo you aren't being offensive at all. I'm not sure though, I usually just like doing over a thousand words because if I do it any longer I'm scared that it would drag on. In the holidays, instead of making the chapters longer I'll just write more chapters. *whew* That was a lot to say.

**Whouffle - **Hello! Well excuse me, 1) we aren't at school, and 2) I'm not in love, the Doctor and Clara are! ;)

**SunnySmile1234 - **Aw thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed that. To be honest, that flashback was easier to write than I thought it would be. :)

**Guest - **Thanks. :)

**Enough with me rambling on, enjoy!**

**Chapter Four -** Safe for Now.

"So how do we exactly get out of here?" Clara asked the Doctor. "I mean, if the forest is resetting itself, how do we get out?"

"Oh Clara, there is always a way out." The Doctor replied.

"I wouldn't say always."

"But there is."

Clara paused. "If you say so Doctor."

The Doctor grinned at the little victory.

"But seriously stop grinning like that, you look around five." Clara said.

"Clara. I'm over 1000 years old. How do I look five?!"

"By grinning like that. You look five."

"But that's impossible Clara!"

"I'm impossible, but its happened, hasn't it?" She asked him.

The Doctor paused before saying:

"Yes you are impossible. You are the impossible girl. But I don't look five."

Clara smiled. She always liked these moments, the light-hearted arguments. But they weren't really arguments.

They were hand in hand, walking through a resetting forest.

Yep, that was normal for them.

The Doctor stopped.

Clara frowned. "What is it?"

"I think I know how to get us out of here."

"Really? How?" Clara was curious. It was starting to get dark and she didn't really want to be in this creepy forest a moment longer.

"Well. If it is resetting itself, it is kind of like a machine."

"Your point being?"

No answer.

...

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"How do you plan to get us out of here?"

"Oh, that's simple. You know how I said the forest was kind of like a machine?"

"Yes."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "This is the answer."

"Your sonic screwdriver."

"Yes."

"How?"

"Um, well, all I have to do is this."

The Doctor then scan the path with his sonic screwdriver.

"If I can just get into the system..."

Clara watched him.

"Got it!" He exclaimed. He then proceeded to scan it again.

"Then what are you doing?! You aren't telling me a thing!"

The Doctor looked down like a scolded child.

"Sorry. What I am doing is getting into the system and reprogramming it so it would lead us back to the TARDIS."

Clara nodded. "It's alright. I just wanted to get out of here."

"So do I. This place is starting to give me the creeps."

Suddenly, a path was made in front of them.

"How-?" Clara asked, amazed by this.

"Easy. I set this so we could get out of here. Simple." He replied.

The Doctor put his sonic screwdriver away, before turning back to Clara, and holding out his hand.

Clara happily took his hand, glad that they were getting out of there.

After a long while of walking, the forest started to become easier to walk through, it was becoming less overgrown.

They were coming back to the good side.

Finally.

At last, they reached the edge of the forest. And over in the far distance, was the TARDIS, exactly where they had left her.

"But I thought we came the other way?" Clara said, clearly mind boggled.

"It reset itself." The Doctor said, as that was clear enough to understand.

"So, basically we went in a big circle?"

"Exactly. Back to where we started."

They were still walking, and they had finally reached the TARDIS.

The Doctor was about to open the door.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here a little longer?" He asked, just in case.

"No thank you. I think I have had enough of Ixan for now. Maybe another time." She said with a smile.

The Doctor nodded, before holding the door open for Clara.

"After you."

"Why thank you." She replied before stepping into the TARDIS.

"Aren't I glad to see you." Clara murmured to the TARDIS.

"Where to next?" The Doctor asked her, next to the console.

"I don't know Doctor. Surprise me."

"I'll take us somewhere safe this time."

"Good."

"Alright then." He flicked a few switches before pulling down the lever.

"Geronimo!"

**(THE NAME OF THE DOCTOR IS ON TONIGHT. IT IS ON TONIGHT. I REPEAT, IT IS THE FINALE. THEN NO DOCTOR WHO FOR 6 MONTHS. *SOBS FOREVER.*) **

**Lately, I have been updating quite frequently. I'm not sure that will happen in the next week before the holidays. (Please don't double kill me.)**

**Please review as this means a lot to me. And it encourages me. Bye! x)**


	5. Clara, are you alright?

**Authors note: Hey guys! Another update! :) So that's pretty much it! Time to go and study for French! x)**

**Also whoa where did they come from?! So many reviews! Oh my stars yay thank you. Have cookies! *gives cookies to reviewers* I usually would answer the reviews in the authors note but that would take to long so I will just reply through PM instead.**

**Also I watched The Name of the Doctor and I shouted at the television. I have never been more confused in my life. Seriously. Now we have to wait till November. This isn't right. Like no.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor or Clara. *sobs***

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Chapter Five **- Clara, are you alright?!

"Next time Doctor, lets go to a place which is more safe, okay?" Clara said.

A while back, Clara wasn't sure how long ago, they had went to a planet called Ixan. Ixan had two sides, a good and a bad side. A first, they landed at the good side, where the Doctor had prepared a beautiful picnic, and he had really outdone himself. Next, they went on a long walk through the forest, and they had accidentally ended up on the wrong side of Ixan.

The forest was resetting itself, so they couldn't come back the way they came from. They got lost, and chased by a tiger which they thought was real - but it turned out to be an illusion. The Doctor then proceeded to save the day (like he always does) and he programmed the forest to get them to the TARDIS, which eventually they found her.

Since then, however, the Doctor had been even more protective of Clara, and she knew he was doing it out of the good of his heart, but she was bored! She was growing restless, she needed to do something! Not just cooped in the TARDIS.

The Doctor sighed. "I don't know if we should go anywhere else."

"Don't be like that!"

"Like what?"

"You are being different and really more serious? What happened to the Doctor I used to know? The one who wasn't scared of danger!"

"Well I've changed."

"Why?"

"Because of you, and the baby. I have to look after you two. I have to keep you safe."

"Doctor, I'm not a little girl anymore. I can look after myself."

"But-"

"No."

Clara winced.

The Doctor looked concerned. Everything that had happened a moment ago, was all forgotten.

"Are you alright?" He asked, starting to become increasingly worried.

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure Doctor. I'm fine."

"Alright then."

"Tomorrow, would you like to go to another planet?"

"So where are we going?" Clara said, still in pain, but making sure that the Doctor didn't realise that. She didn't want him to worry anymore than he already was.

"Well, there is this nice planet called Esemnis."

"No good or bad sides?"

The Doctor chuckled. "No, no sides at all."

Clara smiled. "Well that is reassuring."

"But I thought we could go tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because I think that we need a break. Go to sleep for the night."

"As long as you don't have other ideas..." Clara said with a smirk.

"Clara! NO!" The Doctor started to get red in the face.

Clara was now giggling. "Sorry!"

"Oh, it's alright." The Doctor said.

"I'm glad. Tell me more about Esemnis."

"Well, it's a beautiful planet-"

"That's what you said about Ixan. Didn't turn out so well, did it?"

"No no, Esemnis isn't like Ixan one bit."

"Are you sure? Promise?"

"I'm sure Clara. I promise."

"Good."

"So, as I was saying, Esemnis is a beautiful planet."

"What's it like?"

"It's kind of like a winter wonderland."

"Lots of snow and forest scenery then, taking a guess."

"Well, yes actually. Spot on."

"That does sound lovely. So we are definitely going tomorrow then?" The pain was getting worse, but Clara just gritted her teeth. It's only passing pain. She was sure of it. But she didn't know how wrong she actually was.

"So that's tomorrows plan then?" Clara asked.

"Yep!" The Doctor said with that goofy smile that Clara loved.

It was around midnight now, and Clara was feeling very tired.

Stifling a yawn, she turned to the Doctor before kissing him.

"Goodnight Doctor." She murmured sleepily before turning away and going to the bedroom they shared, if she didn't get lost, that is.

A while later, Clara was all snuggled up in bed. She was trying to get to sleep, but for some reason the pain was getting much worse. Eventually, she feel asleep.

A few hours later, Clara woke up with a start. God, she was in agony. She had to do everything she could to stop screaming out in pain. She looked over next to her, the Doctor hadn't joined her in bed yet. Probably still tinkering with something.

_Shit._

The pain was getting much worse.

She couldn't be going into labour, could she? But, when they went to Ixan, she was five months pregnant. But that was a few months ago. Oh god, this couldn't be happening...

Clara then felt something trickling down her legs...

"Doctor!" She shouted.

"What's wrong?! Clara, are you alright?!"

_"I'm going into labour!" _

**Mwahaha I'm leaving you guys on a cliffhanger! Because I'm mean! :P **

**Also yes this time I'm not writing anymore fanfiction for around a week because I need a break and stuff like that. (Yes, you guys can wait between 5-7 days, right?)**

**Please review like you lovely people usually do! You know there's cookies, or brownies. Whatever you prefer. :3**

**~Bye! :D**

**P.S Has anyone noticed that Moffat is Satan or...?**

**P.P.S Yahoo bought Tumblr like Karp are you serious because just no.**


	6. Freya

**Authors note: Oh shock horror, I have updated! :O Anyway...OVER 50 REVIEWS?! FOR 5 CHAPTERS?! Oh my stars THANK YOU! I just, I never thought I would get so many! And I did, and it's like wow.**

**Also, I think you can now guess the gender of the baby. I counted the votes from the poll and the reviews from the baby name one-shot so this is the result.**

**Okay anyway, enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Doctor or Clara. I just own Freya.**

**Chapter Six -** Freya.

My name is Freya-Louise Esme Oswald. I am 7 years old.

I am wearing my favourite dress today. It has pretty flowers on it.

And I'm wearing my favourite shoes. They are white.

I thought I would tell you that.

My mummy is called Clara Oswin Oswald. My daddy is called the Doctor.

Daddy won't tell me or mummy his real name. I don't know why.

He said he can't tell us.

I asked him why.

Daddy won't give me a reason.

Oh well, I don't mind.

The Doctor is a pretty good name.

It means that he helps people.

Mummy says Daddy is a good man.

He can be kind, funny and very childish.

He is like that a lot, mummy says.

...

_"Clara!" The Doctor called. The Doctor had a paintbrush in his hand, standing on a mini ladder, painting their child's room. Clara walked in, with her bump getting bigger by the day. "What do you think?" He said with a grin._

_"Oh Doctor, it's lovely!" Clara replied. He had painted the room a sunny yellow. Over in the corner was a sturdy wooden cot with a few toys inside. _

_"So you like it then?" He asked._

_"Of course I do! It's wonderful!" Clara said. _

_"I'm glad you like it!" _

_"Why wouldn't I? You did an amazing job!"_

_"Thank you." _

_Clara smiled and she walked up to the Doctor. _

_"Wait, you have that bowtie on...again?" She asked, looking at the smiley bowtie._

_"Well yes, because I'm in a good and happy mood!" _

_"But it's a crime to fashion!" She exclaimed._

_"No it's not."_

_"Yes it is!"_

_"Are we really going to start this again?" The Doctor asked with a smile._

_"Until you stop wearing that bowtie, yes!" _

_"But-"_

_"No! It's ridiculous!" Clara said, now in a fit of giggles. _

_"But I like it! And I'm wearing it!" The Doctor then proceeded to give Clara a sad childish look. _

_"Oh...fine. Keep the bowtie then!" _

_"Yay!" The Doctor said, now celebrating his current victory. _

_No one would have guessed he was over a 1000 years old,mhe was always full of life and he acted childish so often._

_They would probably think he was eleven. _

...

Mummy said I'm special. I'm not normal.

She wouldn't say anymore.

It's annoying.

I want to know!

I don't know how I'm special.

I think I'm normal.

But maybe I'm not.

I don't mind.

I just like being who I am.

There are some other things I know.

Oh! Mummy's calling me!

"Freya? Freya! Where are you sweetheart?" Clara called out. Freya had ran off somewhere into the TARDIS, and Clara couldn't find her.

Clara was wearing a red and white stripped t-shirt with a pair of jeans, and her black boots. Today she had her hair down, and she didn't know why.

She crossed her arms and sighed, where was she?

Clara felt a tug on her t-shirt, and she turned around to face Freya.

"Hi Mummy." said Freya with a toothy smile. Freya held her arms up and Clara lifted her up into her arms.

"Hello sweetheart. My my, someone is becoming a big girl now. Soon you will be all grown up!" Clara said with a smile.

"But mummy, I don't want to grow up!"

"Freya is right! Being a kid is fun!"

Clara turned around, with Freya in her arms, to see the Doctor.

"But she is the only one in this room who is a child."

The Doctor pouted. "I'm a big kid too!"

"No you are not daddy! " said Freya, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Oh no." Clara said with a smile.

"What is it mummy?" Freya asked.

"Your daddy is wearing the smiley bowtie."

Freya gasped. "Bad daddy! It's bad fashion!"

"Oh Freya, what has your mum been telling you?" He asked jokingly.

"Mummy said your bowtie is a crime."

"A crime against what exactly?" The Doctor asked.

Freya shrugged.

"Your bowtie is a crime against fashion." Clara replied.

The Doctor gasped, pretending to be offended.

"How dare you! That hurt my feelings!"

Clara rolled her eyes. "No it didn't Doctor. Honestly. You are so childish."

"So? It's nice being childish!" The Doctor grinned goofily and looked at Freya, who was still in a fit of giggles.

"How is my little girl today?" The Doctor asked.

"Im good daddy." Freya replied.

Clara put Freya back down. Freya ran over to the Doctor and hugged him.

"You are growing up now, aren't you?" He said.

"No! I'm not!" Freya pouted. "I don't to grow up!"

Clara was watching them both. Freya was miracle to be here. She nearly died in the birth. Luckily, she survived.

...

_"Doctor? Why isn't the baby crying?" Clara asked. She had just given birth to their child, who was born about a month early. _

_The Doctor was holding the child. Their daughter._

_She wasn't breathing. _

_"She's not breathing..." He said quietly, hoping Clara wouldn't hear him._

_"WHAT. DO SOMETHING!"_

_The Doctor was in shock, but he had to do something. _

_He had to save her. _

_He looked down at their daughter, and he found the source of the problem. _

_The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck. _

_The Doctor quickly unwrapped the cord. _

_There was a cry. _

_The Doctor sighed and Clara started to cry. Their daughter was alright. _

_He then cut the umbilical cord and wrapped their daughter gently in a towel before passing her to Clara._

_"We have a baby girl." The Doctor said quietly. _

_Clara looked down at their child. Their daughter. Clara smiled._

_"Freya. Freya-Louise Esme Oswald. You are beautiful." She murmured._

_..._

Clara pushed the memories aside. She had to now focus on the good things.

That Freya was here and they were one big happy family.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Where are we going today?"

The Doctor chuckled.

"I'm going to take you two to a planet which I was supposed to take your mum before you were born."

"What is it called daddy?"

"It's called Esemnis sweetheart."

**I hope you guys enjoyed that. So please review! It will mean a lot to me! :) Also yes brownies and cookies are available to reviewers! :3**

**Brrrrrr...It's so cold here and I'm supposed to be on holiday. British weather usually sucks**_. _

**P.S I'm going to watch my first episode of Sherlock tonight. *warning: new fandom and fangirling***


End file.
